The Abandoned Hero
by Calie1
Summary: Takes place after Season 7. Oliver gets Chloe released from prison and presents her with a proposal. Reluctantly, she must accept. Little does she know of Oliver's other intentions. Oliver/Chloe
1. Chapter 1

**A Time For Changes 1/?**

Notes: This is going to be my first long fic. Or at least that's my hope. I have a couple of ideas in mind that will hopefully keep it going. I do have one question for everyone reading it. Now this is following almosts everything up to the end of season 7, **except **Jimmy's proposal (blah) and I am going to pretend that Lois had absoluely **no** interaction with Oliver when he returned for Siren.

There was a familiar click at her door and she almost didn't bother to look up but did. What she saw was not the usual guard but a middle aged man she had become accustomed to being harassed by over the past week. Agent Barnett had been pretty insistent on finding out what she knew. She'd told him what she could to try to appease him. Made excuses that she had broke the law because she was so intent on bringing Lex down, but he seemed to know there was more to her story and had continued to question her. Clark's name never came up though.

"Ms. Sullivan." The agent gritted out, trying his best not to show his discontent. "It seems you are free to go."

"What?" She was already standing up but didn't dare step forward. The last thing she needed was someone to think she was making a run for it.

"You're free. I'm not repeating myself again."

Free. How though? The only way she expected freedom was if Clark to come barreling through the wall, but that never happened. She hadn't even had a visit from anyone. How could she just be free? "How?"

"Although, it seems you know how to rub some very important the wrong way, you some how have made good friends elsewhere." His body still burned with fury as he watched her stand there with that innocent look on her face. There was something she knew and now he would never find out. "Out."

He didn't have to tell her twice. At his command she exited her cell and was met by one of the guards who led her away. She followed the guard eagerly down the hallway, to nervous about what she'd find at the end to notice Agent Barnett glaring hatefully at her back as he followed. They went through a series of rooms until she found herself at the door of the warden's office. The guard opened the door and held it open for her. It was obvious she was supposed to enter but for a moment she became fearful. Was it Lex in there waiting to put a bullet in her head? There was no turning back though and she took the final step into the room. To her left stood the warden in front of his desk and to her right was Oliver Queen sitting comfortably in a chair. She barely caught herself from running towards him in relief. He was the only familiar face she had seen in over a week

"I suspect you'll probably want to change before we leave." Doing his best to keep his demeanor calm, Oliver stood up and held out a bag for her.

Did she want to change? Not really. All she wanted to do was escape that horrible place. But he seemed to want her to change and if he was getting her out of there she wasn't going to say no. So with a nod she took the bag and was led to one of the public bathrooms, not the prisoner bathrooms. As she began to pull out the clothes she slowly came to realize they were all hers. Jeans, underwear, shirt, slip on shoes. They all matched perfectly too. A guy didn't do this; it had to have been Lois. Did that mean they had known where she was and were trying to get her out the whole time? She felt a little bit of relief because of that. For a while she was beginning to think no one cared.

When Chloe exited the bathroom Oliver was standing in the hallway, alone.

"Let's go." When she didn't move right away he took her upper arm in his hand and pulled her gently down the hallway.

The walk out of the prison only took moments but it seemed like an eternity. She had so many questions but had enough common sense not to say a word. As they neared the gate a black limo sat waiting and she couldn't help but feel slightly ridiculous for getting picked up by a limo from a federal prison. She almost laughed.

As the driver moved to exit the driver's side Oliver waved him off and opened the door. All he wanted to do was get out of there before someone changed their mind. Once the door was closed behind them and the limo was moving he turned to her. "Are you okay?" She opened her mouth to speak then closed it. Now that he thought about it she hadn't said a word since he'd seen her. "You look horrible." Of course she looked horrible but it wasn't hard to notice that she was considerably thinner. "Didn't they feed you?"

Did she really look that bad she wondered? Unconsciously she raised a hand to her knotted strands then dropped it. Of course she looked horrible she suddenly realized and her eyes began to water.

"Chloe, no." Oliver groaned at his own bad behavior. She been in holed up in prison for a week and battered with question and now the one person she saw in almost a week that she trusted was telling her how bad she looked. "I'm sorry." But instead she cried even more. What was he supposed to do with a crying girl? When she buried her face in her hands and began sobbing he knew if Clark found out what he said he'd kill him. "Chloe…." Awkwardly, Oliver put an arm around her shoulder and pulled against him. To his relief she didn't fight him and instead scooted closer.

It wasn't that she looked horrible abut fear and relief that made her cry. She'd spent every day and every night crying, trying to stay strong, and afraid she would eventually break. "It's not you."

He felt a moment of relief that it wasn't him that was making her cry then immediately focused on what was. "Then what is it?"

"Oliver." Chloe sat up and wiped her eyes. He pulled a kleenex from the side and she took it gratefully almost crying again at the kind gesture. No one had been kind to her there. "Nothing. I was just scared and now…." It didn't matter she was out. "How did you do this?"

"You know a couple of strings here, some there, and a good bit of money. Plus, your arrest wasn't exactly legal any way." He shrugged it off.

"How am I ever going to pay you back?" Chloe wasn't stupid; people just don't walk out of federal prison, especially when people like Lex have you sent there.

"Come on." He settled back against the leather seat and looked out the window. "Most of the stuff they had you charged with you were doing for me anyway."

He was right, but still.

"_Mr. Queen."_

Chloe eyes flew to the side of the car where Oliver was reaching for the intercom.

"Yes?"

"_You jet is ready and we will be at the airport in fifteen minutes."'_

Airport? "Where are we going?"

He looked at her, almost nervously, knowing that convincing her would be hard but that she would have no choice. "Star City."


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe's ascent to Oliver's personal jet she did so in shock similar to that of when she was thrown in prison. The past week had been surreal and now she was being flown off to Star City by billionaire Oliver Queen, only minutes after being rescued by him from prison. It was something you could only read about in a story. To bad there was no happy ending.

"We'll be taking off in ten minutes Mr. Queen."

Chloe only barely heard the pilot and Oliver's response to him. A hand on her back led her to a seat and gently pushed her down.

There was nothing in her face but a blank stare. Even when they had walked out of prison he had seen something there. In the limo, as he had carefully explained to her the problems back in Smallville and the problems that faced her she slowly began to realize there was no going back for her. Her life in Smallville was coming to an end. After that she hadn't said a word and had only nodded when he asked her to come with him. "I've got most of your belongings already on their way to Star City." She probably should have been upset at him for sending her things ahead without her consent but she said nothing. Now he was really beginning to worry. Oliver squatted in front of her and looked into her eyes. She looked directly at him but he couldn't help but be a little spooked by the blank look there. "I have some of your things here. Lois helped. Once we take off you can take a shower and we'll get you something to eat. It isn't wonderful but it is probably better than what you had the past week. If you wan to, there is a bed you can sleep in. Okay?" Finally, her eyes seemed to focus and she nodded. "I'll be right back."

Again she nodded but didn't pay much attention to him as she walked away. Her life in Smallville, everything she knew was gone. It almost felt like everyone had abandoned her but she continued to tell herself that wasn't the case. They were just doing what they could to protect her, right? A few moments later Oliver came back, with one of her carry bags, and led her through the plane where heir journey finally ended at a bathroom. As he talked softly to her she tried to listen but she didn't make out half of what he said and just nodded. It seemed to answer his question though because he left her alone. Slowly, she stripped off her clothes and took slow steps towards the shower. She would have been grateful for the shower if she could think of anything else besides Smallville.

While Chloe took her shower Oliver busied himself with making some very important phone calls. It was easy to reach Clark and Lois, they were together, waiting to hear word from him. The conversation was short. They both repeated their concern for Chloe, both worried that she would be angry with them, and making him promise to have her call them as soon as she was settled. After speaking with them he made a few business phone calls. When he was through he switched off his phone and was determined to turn his full attention to Chloe for the next couple of days. Just as his thoughts turned to her he looked at his watch. It had been over twenty minutes since she had gotten in the shower. Although it was possible she was still in there he couldn't help but worry.

When he made his way into the room the water was still running and he turned to exit again until he heard a familiar sob. Listening carefully, he walked closer to the bathroom door. "Chloe?" He waited for a few moments but he got no response. "Chloe why don't you come out." Still nothing but her cries which seemed to be harder than before. "Chloe, let me in."

"_No_."

"Chloe, come on." Then he heard nothing. There was no crying, not even the sound of her moving, just the sound of water. "Chloe?" When he didn't receive a response panic began to spread through him. Without another thought he stepped back and kicked the door in. The fog in the bathroom made it impossible to see at first. Once it finally cleared he spotted her curled in a fetal position on the bottom of the shower. While doing his best not to look to hard at her he grabbed a towel and opened the door. When he reached into the shower the hot water scolded his arm and he cursed softly. After shutting it off he laid the towel over her and scooped her limp body up from the floor. Her body shook against him and he could hear her hiccupping in-between soft whimpers. "Silly girl." He set her into one of the plush chairs and pulled the towel around her. She didn't look at him and he couldn't see her face through the dripping blond strands that hung in front of her face. "Chloe, look at me." Oliver tilted her head up with his fingers underneath her chin. "I know it seems like the end of the world but it isn't. It's only a change. And maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you will be able to go back to Smallville. But we have to finish this." Her eyes met his for the first time and he felt a moment of relief. "The only thing that has changed is the scenery. Our goal is the same. We're going to stop Lex. Okay?"

Lex. That was brought her out of the place she had sunken into. "You promise?"

There was so much hope and desperation in her face that Oliver realized he wasn't stopping Lex because everything the man did was morally wrong but for Chloe. Lex had hurt her and he had to pay for it. For the first time since he learned of her imprisonment he became angry. "I swear."

Their arrival at the airport was uneventful. As was customary since she was arrested she continued to be ushered from one place to another with little choice. This time she was hurried into another limo that waited inside the airport hanger. Chloe wasn't positive, but she was pretty sure Oliver was trying to keep her hidden. Once they were seated in the limo she tried her best to turn her attention to what was going on at the moment and not about Smallville. "So now what?"

"I'm in the process of getting a place set up for you but it will take a couple of days to get it secure. In the mean time I'm having a room set up for you at my place. After you get some rest we're going to get to work." She just nodded at him and settled back into the seat. They remained in uncomfortable silence for the longest time. He couldn't fight the feeling that he was practically kidnapping her and continued to tell himself that wasn't the case. He'd had no choice.

"Why are you doing this?" Chloe asked suddenly. For the first time her thoughts had strayed from Smallville to the man at her side.

"I couldn't very well leave you in prison." She actually frowned at his response.

"But all this? I mean why go through all the trouble. Move me and my whole apartment, set me up in another one that you say you are getting secure." Who knew what getting it secured entailed.

"Because we're a better team with you then without you. And that's the only way we're going to catch Lex." What he said was only partially the truth. The truth was that he had felt responsible and somewhat guilty for her arrest. Chloe had been after Lex since before Oliver had met her, but that didn't make him feel any less responsible for the pain she was going through.

For the moment she was satisfied with his answer, even though she knew there was more to it, and for the first time in days closed her eyes and slept without crying.


	3. Chapter 3

If you got the first update for chapter 3 it was messed up. Here is the real one.

Notes: Changed the title from A Time For Changes. I'm taking a new direciton with this so I needed to change the title. There may be some discrepancies with past time lines. Mainly when everyone was meteor infected and when there powers showed up.

**The Abandoned Hero**

"Okay gentleman, this is what I need. Aquaman you take the south entrance. It's along the river. Impulses I want you around the back. Cyborg, you should be able to take down the security system from the rear. After that, enter form the front. The plan is to force them out the rear entrance…." Oliver turned at the sound of a door opening and saw Chloe exit. She wore the same clothes she had fallen asleep in the night before. It was six in the afternoon. She'd been up and down a couple of times, one time to eat, but always went back to sleep.

"_Arrow?"_

She met his eyes but didn't say a word as she curled up on his sofa. "….by Aquaman. Get over there and let me know when you reach the destination. Arrow out." Oliver removed the headset and placed it on the desk then turned back to Chloe. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just woke from death." For a moment she panicked at her words but she quickly remembered he didn't know about her meteor infection she remembered and relaxed. "How come you're not out there with them?"

Oliver turned back to the screen and shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure you were settled."

It was the first humorous moment that Chloe had experienced in a while because she knew it was probably killing him not to be out there. "And your hands aren't itching to grab your bow and bolt out of here?"

When he turned to face her again a cocky smirk found him. "Maybe."

"Right." Chloe pushed herself off the sofa and walked towards him. "Can I see?"

Oliver scooted off the chair and stepped out of the way. Perhaps it was too soon for her to jump back into things, but she needed to stop Lex and he had promised her that they would. He knew better than anybody what that felt like. "You hungry?"

"Yea a little." But Chloe had already forgotten her hunger and was concentrating on the computer.

"I'll order something." But she didn't respond. He was grateful she was engrossed in the mission, because he had other things on his mind and he didn't need her realizing how preoccupied he was. Quietly, so she wouldn't notice, he went into his room, closed the door and locked it. Instead of going for his phone to order food he walked into his closet. In the upper corner in the back he pushed a small hidden button and the wall slide away, revealing a variety of safes. Some contained stolen items, information about some very bad people he was holding onto till the right time, and one contained something no knew about. Kneeling down, Oliver carefully turned the knob and unlocked the safe. Inside were a pile of folders in chronological order, and all on one person. Oliver pulled out the first folder and flipped it open. The first document was an old, coloring letter from his mother. He had read over her last words over and over again. He didn't need to read it again. Behind the letter was some old photographs and newspaper clipping of his parents funeral service. There were two people in particular that he had circled years ago after finding his mother's letter. A little girl and her mother.

* * *

"_Mommy?"_

"_Shhhh Chloe."_

"_They're in black." Chloe pointed at the group of people they passed and tried to turn her head to watch them._

"_I know that. But talk soft." Moira said and apologized softly to a group of people that she squeezed past. "Look Chloe." Moira knelt down and looked a few feet away. "You see that boy? He's sad."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because he has a boo-boo." That was the best way she could explain it to her daughter. No two year old understood death. "He doesn't feel good. So be sweet and be very quite. Okay?"_

"_Yes."_

_Moira stood back up and headed over towards the young boy. There were a number of people in line giving their condolences and hers probably would mean nothing but she felt obligated to do so. No one but she knew how good his parents really were. What they were really trying to do. When she was standing in front of him he didn't seem to even really see her and she understood that. She said she was sorry for his loss and he said thank you._

"_You have a boo-boo?" Chloe inquired innocently._

_Oliver looked down at the toddler standing there. What was he supposed to say? After almost an hour of standing there hearing people say they were sorry for his loss, responding with a thank you was a natural reaction. No one had asked him if he hadd a boo-boo though._

"_Yes baby. He has a bo-bo." Moira attempted to pull Chloe away but she yanked her arm back._

"_No!" Chloe said loudly._

_A few people turned and Moira fought against a blush. Just as she reached down to grab Chloe her daughter reached up for Oliver._

"_Up there?" Chloe pointed up. _

"_Where?" He asked, actually forgetting for a moment about his parents and wondering what she was referring to._

_Chloe grabbed the end of his suit jacket and pulled. "Down." When he didn't move she yanked again. "Down."_

_With confusion written all over his fac,e Oliver kneeled down._

"_There." Chloe reached her little hand out and touched his chest._

_A soft warmth came through his shirt and he though it was from her hand but then it seemed to spread through his body. _

"_No." Moira exclaimed softly and yanked Chloe back. A soft glow had begun to spread from Chloe's hand and Moira quickly put a mental leash on her daughter. "We are very sorry Oliver." _

_They were gone in seconds and the next person was in front of him giving him their condolences. It wasn't as bad as it had been a few moments ago though. Something was different. He actually felt a little better. For the first time in days he felt like his world wasn't over._

It had taken him years to figure out exactly had happened. Even once he had become aware of the meteor infected not once had that moment come back to him. It was only once he read his mother's letter was he able to put it all together. And when he thought he had found the one person that could give him some answers, it had been too late.

_He had been searching relentlessly for her and now that she sat across from him, not really seeing him. It turned out she had been in this catatonic state for years. It wouldn't have mattered if he would have found her in the beginning. His last hope for answers were stored in a brain that no longer functioned. _

"_I'm not sure if you know why I am here." She may have not even known he was there but he had to say something. "I found a letter from my mother she wrote before she died. In it she told me everything about you, your daughter, and the Traveler."_

_Oliver waited, hoping somehow his words might draw her out but she only blinked. "She just requested one thing of me. She asked me to watch over your daughter." Still nothing. Just another blink. "I just wanted to tell you that I'll keep my promise. I'll make sure she stays safe." Another blink. Oliver sighed. He needed something. He had his answers but somehow it wasn't enough. His mission in life was to help people. By protecting her he was helping the word. But it still left him feeling empty, useless. He was just a hidden bodyguard standing on the sidelines. With another sigh he stood up and walked away._

It was only a couple of years later that he had his first and only opportunity to finally speak openly about his lone mission. The conversation had only lasted minutes.

_When Clark had finally left the room another figure came out of the shadows. "Oh my god!" Moira cried and covered her mouth. For a moment they both stood there in silence. Clark didn't come back and they were alone. The last time she had seen him he had been eight. But she remembered him. "Does he know you are here?"_

"_No." Oliver said. "And I don't think I have much time." Oliver sat down in one of the chairs and begun speaking when he didn't even really know where to start. "Look I don't even know why I'm here. I just needed-." What did he need? Just to talk to someone. "My mom left me a letter. I know. I know about you and Chloe and the Traveler. She asked me to watch over Chloe."_

"_Does Chloe know?" Moira whispered. During the past twenty-four hours she hadn't even thought about her old mission. She had just been trying to keep her and Chloe alive._

"_No. I don't plan on telling her. At least not right now. I'm the only one that knows and its better that way."_

"_If Lex finds out-."_

"_He won't." Oliver said quickly. "Look I just wanted you to know that I know about Clark and I know about Chloe and…I'll do everything I can."_

_There was real sincerity there and Moira knew she could trust her daughter in not only Clark's hands but Oliver's. In her last moments she had some comfort. "She's going to need more than just a bodyguard." Moira wasn't even sure she was directing that thought towards Oliver. Was it fair for Chloe that she had this mission? Was it fair to any of them? "Thank you."_

_There were footsteps and voices and Oliver knew it was time to go. Without any other words spoken he was gone._

That was the last time he has spoken to Moira. He visited her again when she was moved to Star City but she was once again in her catatonic state and didn't even seem aware that he was there.

"Ollie?"

The way she said his name made something in his chest tighten. There was something innocent in her voice but something that also sounded frightened. Even though she was on the other side of his door he could hear it. "Yea?"

"The mission is over. They're out and heading home. I don't want to be a pain, but I really am hungry."

He smiled at her words, even though it was somewhat of a sad smile. She was right there, the one thing he had thought of and watched constantly for years, but she had no idea. Somehow it made him feel even lonelier. "I'm coming."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Abandoned Hero**

Chloe exited her building to find a long stretch limo waiting outside for her. Standing at the open door was one of Oliver's drivers.

"Ms. Sullivan. Mr. Queen asked that I drive you to work this morning."

Chloe groaned. It wasn't often, but every once in a while Oliver would hear something or just get paranoid in general and would insist on having his personnel driver usher her around the city. The first time she protested but after he called her, panicked, and yelling, she had relented. She knew enough by now that she wouldn't argue with Oliver under those situations. "Okay." But that didn't mean she wouldn't call him and insist to know what was going on. He could at least call and give her some warning. Instead, he just made decisions without consulting with her or at least alerting her.

Once she was situated in the limo she retrieved her cell phone. Oliver had become the first number on her speed dial months ago. Of course when he gave her the phone it had already been programmed in. She'd had her own cell phone but he had insisted on equipping her with a new model that he had made adjustments to. He hadn't gone into detail about what he had done, only assured her that no one would be able to track her phone calls.

"_Hello?"_

"What's going on now?"

"_I don't know." _

He sighed and Chloe's heart clenched for him. He had become more and more troubled over the past few months. When she would question him about it he'd just brush it off. There was nothing that would make her believe he was hiding something but she still felt there was something bothering him that he wouldn't tell her. "You must know something if I am getting a ride to work."

"_A little. Don't worry about it. If it was a problem you wouldn't be driven to work."_

To her relief that had yet to happen. They had come up with a plan as to where she would go if there was trouble. Luckily, the plan had never been put into action. "Well maybe you should tell me what is going on." A long pause. He was always so secretive. "Oliver, come on. Look I'll come over tonight and cook you dinner. I know you haven't been eating well lately."

"_Chloe…"_

"Come on. I'll cook you dinner, and you can tell me what is bothering you." Another pause.

"_Okay. I'll have you picked up after work."_

When they hung up she shook her head. While she was grateful and a little flattered at how protective he had become of her she did feel a little suffocated. What also bothered her is the change that had overcome Oliver. As depressed as she had been in the beginning she had improved over the past few months. In fact, she had grown accustomed to her life there. Besides missing her friends she rather liked it there. He on the other hand only seemed to get worse. Sirens drew her attention and she rolled down the window between her and the driver. "What's going on?"

"We're being redirected by the police. It appears there is an accident a few streets up."

Chloe frowned and looked at her watch. No offense to Oliver's driver, but a cab would have been a lot faster. An accident wasn't exactly a good enough excuse for being late. With a groan she slumped down in the seat. "Great." A blare of sire's and then the squeak of breaks resulted in Chloe flying forward. "What the hell!" The door opened, daylight flooded the dark limo, and a gun was pointed at her face.

"Ms. Sullivan, if you would please exit the vehicle."

The man pointing the gun at her looked like a police officer but Chloe had a feeling it was only a costume. Would Oliver know she was in danger? Probably not. How could he? So with raised hands she exited the vehicle. Another limo stood parked blocking her with three other men dressed as police officers, guns at the ready. Oliver's driver stood by his door, hands behind his head. There was no way they could have been under arrest. The door to the other limo opened and all the fear she had felt drained and was replaced by anger and disgust. "Lex."

"You know, you don't stay hidden very well." Lex walked towards her and stopped a few feet away.

"I wasn't trying to stay hidden." She tried to remain impassive but it was difficult being faced with the man she hated more than anything.

"I was surprised when I learned that Oliver had somehow sprung you out of federal prison. But imagine how I felt when I learned that he took you to Star City, found you a job, paid for a place for you to say, and even has his personnel driver chauffer you around." Lex narrowed his eyes at her somehow expecting too see something on her face that would give something away. "Either Oliver decided to take in a mistress or there is something going on here."

"You're right Lex. Oliver's pays my way and I give him the time of his life from sun up to sun down and in-between. Jealous?" She never did have the sense needed when dealing with Lex.

"I'd believe it if I didn't suspect you have the experience of a child." Her cheeks grew pink at his comment and he smiled. "Plus, I've been watching you. Nothing I have seen has led me to believe you are nothing more than friends. So what is really going on?"

He had to know that she, Oliver, Lois, Clark, and everyone else would always be working together to stop him. So why was he asking her that now? "We don't like you, you know that."

Her comment should have angered him but it didn't. He had long been aware of the fact they were working against him. "Oh I know that. I want to know what that has to do with you? I mean, why are you so important to Oliver that he's gone through all this trouble?"

His questions were troubling. Not because it was Lex questioning why she was there but because she hadn't. There had been no reasons for Oliver to go through quite so much trouble. Then when she put that together with his change in attitude she knew something was going on."

"I'll find out." He assured her. With a wave to the three men Lex retreated to his limo. The three pretend cops hopped on their bikes and sped off, leaving Chloe and Oliver's driver alone. "Take me to Oliver, now."

"Where is he!!"

Oliver looked up from his desk then to his door. The voice was familiar but the pitch wasn't. He could hear his assistant trying to placate Chloe and convince her that he was busy.

"To busy for me?!"

He almost grinned at her perceived importance. Of course the way he had been catering to her recently would only support that. Before she could draw to much attention to herself he was at the door and had it opened. "It's alright. Ms. Sullivan and I had an appointment. I forgot to tell you." His assistant seemed a little flabbergasted but nodded. "Could you reschedule my next appointment?" Oliver stepped out of the way and Chloe brushed past him, a haughty expression on her face. Once the door was closed he turned to her. "Chloe, I don't think this-."

"I was just confronted by Lex."

"What?" He shook his head and blinked. "How? I just had my driver pick you up?"

"That didn't stop Lex from outfitting thee thugs in police uniforms to divert your driver into an alley where he preceded to insist we were up to something. That's on top of him admitting to watching me. Is that why you were worried." When he nodded Chloe could only frown. He should have told her that before now. Chloe looked around and found a small refrigerator. "You could at least offer me something to drink."

Oliver nodded and headed towards the mini fridge. She accepted the bottle of water he handed to her and took a seat on his sofa.

After taking a drink from the bottle she focused again on Oliver "What is going on Oliver?"

Gone was the angry woman in front of him and he instead found himself looking into her concerned eyes. "I can handle it."

He moved to walk past her but she grabbed his hand and gave his hand a gentle pull.

Oliver allowed himself to be pulled down next to her onto the sofa. The last thing he needed was a heart to heart. "What Chloe?"

There was something tired in his face. It had been getting worse. "Besides Lex being crazy and stalking us, something is going on with you. I can see it. It's like you are a totally different person. I haven't known you that long Oliver, but I know something is weighing you down." He just looked at her and she would swear that he wanted to tell her but something was stopping him. "Oliver." Chloe reached out and grabbed his hand again. His eyes flickered to their joined hands then back to her. The silence between them was almost painful. Finally, he pulled away, his fingertips trailing against her palm all the way to her fingertips, and then they parted.

"Look, go to work. Let me deal with Lex." Oliver told her. Her invitation to reveal everything was tempting. Her hand on his and her gentle pleading eyes almost undid him. He was so close to breaking lately that if she had pushed further he might have.

"Oliver…" But he was already up and moving.

"Go to work Chloe. I'll take care of Lex." It would mean knocking out of couple of appointments for the day, but there was no way he was just going to roll over.

"To late for work. I already called in sick. So what are we doing?" When he turned back to her that pained looked was gone and replaced by one she recognized. Oliver was about to go into full super hero mode.

"Find out where Lex is. We know he has a couple of townhouses and a few businesses out here. Where is he now?" When she didn't move he waved his hand to his computer. "Some time today side kick."

"Right." Chloe moved quickly and took a seat behind his desk. He was soon leaning over behind her, his usual position when she was on the computer. "So we are still on for dinner right?" She wouldn't let him weasel out of it. When he didn't say anything she glanced up at him. "Right?"

He should never have said yes. It had become so much harder hiding it from her as the days passed and she became a more significant part of his life. It also made his task even more miserable. Especially, when she was looking up at him with her bright eyes and soft smile. Seeing that endearing look directed at him left him with feelings that almost made him choke. It was becoming too hard.

"Ollie?" Chloe questioned softly. She could see him sinking back into that unknown place.

It hadn't taken much but her concerned voice calling out to him to draw him back. "Yea, we're still on."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Abandoned Heero 5/?**

"Yes, can I help you?" The young woman looked up and started to look away again until she finally registered the young man standing before her. She didn't recognize him but that wasn't why she stared.

"Yes, if you could please to Mr. Luther that Oliver Queen is here to see him." Oliver offered her one of his most charming smiles but it was his name that ultimately undid her.

"Yes sir."

She was up and moving from her desk and disappeared behind some closed doors. Moments later she exited followed by two men. Oliver couldn't help but wonder if they could have been some of the same men that had stopped Chloe earlier that day.

"Mr. Luthor will see you now."

"I figured he would." Oliver didn't wait for anyone to lead the way. He pushed open the door himself and found Lex sitting behind a desk in all of his glory.

"Didn't expect to see you here?" Lex said and leaned back into his chair.

"Really?" Oliver took a seat in one of the chair across from Lex and stretched his legs out. "So you mean to say you didn't expect to see me after you hired three thugs to dress as policeman, route Chloe and my driver into an alley, and threaten her?"

"I didn't threaten her." Lex said innocently. "We merely had a discussion about what she was doing in Star City."

"Sure." Oliver pursed his lips together and nodded. "So what are you doing in Star City Lex? I mean this is my neck of the woods. Did you come all this way to harass Chloe? What is it with you and her? Don't have Lana to stalk anymore so you've moved your intentions elsewhere?"

Lex wouldn't be goaded though. "I'm not the one chauffeuring her around and putting her up in a townhouse like my own personnel whore." There was not much of a change in Oliver's demeanor but Lex saw it. Oliver's face hardened and his eyes seemed to narrow just slightly. Under normal circumstances Lex would have figured Oliver's short temper would have given way, but something held him back. "As humorous as that would be, Chloe whoring herself out to you, I know that isn't the case. So here is my question, what are the two of you up to?"

The conversation was over. Oliver stood up but kept his eyes trained on Lex. "I have two warnings for you Lex. If you come into contact with Chloe again or I find out you are still having her watched I will take that has a personnel threat."

"Really? And you're going to what Queen?"

"You have no idea of how far I am willing to go." Oliver said evenly. Lex didn't respond and Oliver had no wish to continue the conversation. In just seconds he was out of Lex's office and headed out of the building. Lex really had no clue what Oliver meant. Blowing up a few of Lex's facilities was nothing. If Lex threatened Chloe's life Oliver wouldn't give him any mercy, he would have no choice. A lot of people's lives rested on his ability to keep Chloe alive.

The rest of the day had passed miserably for Oliver. He hadn't been able to concentrate on anything and around four finally headed out, nervously wondering if Chloe would be there waiting for him or come over later. She had long ago learned how to disable his security. At that point he just gave her a key. Her excuse was that she had been bored. As soon as he entered he was aware of the noise coming from his kitchen and he knew she was already there. The soft sound of music and clinking filled his penthouse. After dropping his bag and jacket in the doorway he made his way into the kitchen to find Chloe already at work.

"Hey!" Chloe said brightly. He seemed to be surveying the damage to his usually immaculate kitchen. "I know you usually cook a little cleaner, but I promise I'll have it all cleaned up before I leave."

"It's okay." Oliver proceeded to undo his tie and unbutton the first couple of buttons on his shirt. "How long have you been here?"

"About an hour. After leaving you I went home and changed, looked up a really good recipe and went shopping. So," Chloe took a sip of the wine glass that sat next to her and continued, "did you see Lex?"

"Yea, you were right about where he was." Oliver made his was behind the counter to try to spy at what she was doing but she pushed him back with her hand on his arm.

"Stay on the other side. It's a surprise. So what happened?" He didn't respond at first, seeming to be lost in his thoughts. Instead of pushing him she waited patiently.

"Chloe." Oliver said suddenly. His thoughts had strayed from Lex and instead were all directed to Chloe. How long had he been going on like that, thinking only of Chloe. She had been in his thoughts the better part of ten years but every year he though about her more and more. How would he feel next year? Would this situation he found himself in become unbearable? A mission wasn't something that was foreign to him. Neither was risking his life. But this one was starting to become difficult. He had taken it upon himself, and watched Chloe when no on else knew, not even Lois or Clark. How would they feel to know that he had been stalking Chloe for almost a decade? Or how would Chloe feel for that matter? It wasn't just that. It was the fact that he was starting to hate his mission. It wasn't that he hated his time with Chloe, he hated what it required of him. Oliver genuinely wanted to keep her safe, but when the time came for him to let her do what needed to be done, would she really be safe anymore? When he let her go from his guard would it be to die.

"Ollie?"

When he focused again she was standing in front of him, wringing her hands in a dish towel. "You know I'm not going to let anything happen to you right?" There was something in his own words that worried him. Like somehow he was hiding from himself that when it came down to it he wouldn't be able to let her do what needed to be done, to sacrifice herself.

"Of course." That look was on his face again but there was something else. As her mind began to register what it was she began to panic. Suddenly she lost her voice and her chest seemed to constrict so much that she couldn't breathe. There was so much emotion there that she knew it was more than just concern, he felt something for her. How had they let that go unnoticed? Chloe reached up with her hand, even though his face was below hers from where he sat, and touched his cheek gently.

Just as much as he wanted to ignore what he was feeling he wanted to ignore what he had been seeing on her face for weeks. It was that look that would draw him in and make his life more miserable ever day. There would be no happy ending. With that thought in mind he grabbed her hand in his, pulled it away from his cheek, and brought the palm of her hand to his lip.

Chloe barely felt the light kiss before he dropped her hand and stood up.

"I'm going to get changed. I'll be right back." The moment was over but instead of feeling relief he only felt sick.

Chloe watched his retreating back, grateful that he couldn't see the hurt on her face. Instead of focusing on him pushing her away she tried again focus on the original problem. What was bothering Oliver? There had to be a reason for his question and the way he brushed her off.

Regardless of her questions, Chloe hadn't pushed. Instead she was determined to make the rest of the evening pleasant. After a little while Oliver had warmed back up to her and lost his stand offish attitude. When he announced to her he was doing his patrols she couldn't help but be a little disappointed. It wasn't only because he was the only person she saw when not at work. It was more because she was actually enjoying his company. "So that's why you wouldn't drink with me." Chloe downed the last bit of her wine and put it into the newly cleaned sink.

"You didn't have to clean. You cooked. I would have taken care of it later." She just shrugged it off and went about collecting her things.

"I'm sure you don't want to be cleaning after being out all night." While he finished gearing up Chloe took her position at the door and waited patiently for him.

"Want a ride?" Oliver flipped up his hood and slipped his glasses on.

Chloe's eyes widened. "On what? That green death trap?"

"Come on Chloe." Oliver opened the door and gave her a gentle push. "You don't need to be going home on your own. Plus it wouldn't kill you to live a little."

Chloe stopped in the doorway and turned to him with a glare. "Live a little?"

"You ready?" Oliver asked her as he started the bike. Chloe only groaned in response. "If you don't hold on you are going to fly off." She sighed but took his advice and scooted forward.

With her chest pressed fully against his back and the inside of her thighs pressed against his leather clad legs Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around his waste. "Don't you dare let me fall off." He didn't even give a response. The door to the garage opened and he peeled out. Chloe screamed and clung tighter to his waste. "I hate you!"

Oliver grinned and gunned it even harder. He'd considered a few times taking her out but had always decided no to. But after their intense moment earlier that night he had to ease the tension somehow. Yet even though the ride should have been just innocent fun there was still something in the back of his mind warning him. How many other woman had he taken out on his bike? None. Why was it his nerves were on end at the feeling of her breasts pressing into his back and her legs around him.

When they neared her apartment he pulled into an alley across the street. As Chloe dismounted she winced at the slight pain in her thighs. "I'm not doing that again."

"You'll be bragging to all your friends." She rolled her eyes and proceeded to adjust her clothing and her hair.

"Right." Chloe looked across the darkened street and felt a sense of dread knowing she would be going back to her apartment alone. "So am I safe to cross the street by myself?"

Oliver frowned. "Very funny. Get going." She smiled then, a genuine heart warming smile that brought him back down into the dark place he had just escaped from.

"Thanks Oliver." As she crossed the street she didn't look back, even though she knew he still sat hidden in the darkness of the alley. It wasn't until she reached the doorstep that she stopped and turned. She couldn't see him but it didn't stop her from waving. She would have waited for him to leave but she knew better than that. He wouldn't go anywhere until she was inside. Just as she closed the door behind her she heard his bike roaring down the street.

It was hours later before Oliver ended his patrol. As had become routine, instead of heading strait home he made one final stop at Chloe's apartment. She would be in bed already, but that didn't stop him from checking on her from the building across the street. Once he reached the roof he headed towards the same spot, directly across the street from her window, but someone was already there.

"Jamison, status."

There was a short pause and Oliver held his breath as he waited for the response.

"Proceed with caution. We suspect she may be under heavy guard."

Chloe, it had to be Chloe. He made his move to take the man in black but stopped upon his next words.

"Yes Mr. Luthor. They're moving in now. Project Akeso is underway."

Upon hearing the last words Oliver moved, taking the man out and not even pausing to look down at him. Oliver recognized the name. It had been the same one he read in his mother's letter. Within seconds he shot an arrow across the street, which embedded itself directly above Chloe's window. After hooking the small bow, he grabbed onto the rope that now stretched across the street, and stepped off the building.

A loud crash brought Chloe out of a sound sleep.

"Let's go."

Hands were on her arm and at first she had no idea what was going on. The hands on her arm yanked her from the bed and just as she moved to fight back she found herself face to face with Oliver. "Oli-."

"Shhh. Let's go." Before he was even able to reach the door it flew open revealing another man dressed in black. Oliver didn't hesitate as he aimed the bow. The man fell and another was standing behind him. Oliver released another arrow and before the man fell to the ground Oliver was pulling Chloe over their bodies.

"What's going on?" Chloe's voice shook as she looked behind her at the men lying in her apartment.

"Later. We've got to get you out of here." He only hoped there were no more men waiting for them. It wasn't that he worried about being able to take them out. But all Oliver wanted to do at that point was get Chloe out of there.

They were out of the building in seconds and running across the street. Something scraped the bottom of her bare feet and she fought against crying out. If she did, Oliver would only panic. As they mounted his bike he didn't say anything. There had been no time to. Even as she was wrapping her arms around his waste he was taking off.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on." Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him with one of his smaller bows in his other hand. At this point he didn't even trust his own home to be safe. There were no clues that it had been entered but he had to be sure.

When they entered the living room everything appeared just as they had left it but he insisted on her staying put while he checked out the rest of his place.

"Alright." Oliver flipped on the light and threw his glasses on a table. For the time being he allowed himself to relax. He sighed and rubbed his face. "Are you okay?"

Her foot still ached but besides that she was fine. "I guess." He began walking away from her, no doubt heading to relieve himself of his gear and suit. But she wouldn't wait. "Enough of this Oliver." He stopped in his tracks and turned to her. "I mean what is going on. I must have been a fool not to see what even Lex has seen. What is going on that you're not telling me." He just stared at her, his face hard and neutral. "Don't brush me off and don't tell me not to worry about it because I'm worried. Now tell me what the hell is going on."

She really did deserve to know. In fact she should have been told a long time ago. But she had to become accustomed to the idea of her powers. She wasn't ready, no matter how much he was tired of hiding. "You know how Lex is." He turned away from her again, this time not daring to stop.

Chloe was close behind him, and didn't stop until they entered his Green Arrow room. "I know how Lex is and this is different. I also know you are hiding something. Tell me what is going on!"

"No!" Oliver exploded. His heart pounded in his ears and his body tensed. "Whatever you think I know or I don't know this conversation is over!"

"Fine." Chloe spun on her heels and walked out, heading strait for the door.

"Where are you going?" It wasn't like her to give up so easily. Something was up.

"I'm leaving. I'm tired of you keeping me in the dark." Just as she reached the door the locks clicked and the metal shielding slid down over his windows, cutting them off from the outside world. It should have unnerved her that he had just locked her in his home. "What are you doing?!" When she spun around he was walking away from his computer.

"The guest room is yours. And don't even think about trying to break out. I let you break in that one time."

Chloe watched in shock as he shut the door behind him. She was tempted to follow him but she knew it was useless. With angry tears in her eyes she walked to the empty guest room and slammed the door behind her.

Oliver felt some relief at hearing the guest room door close. At least she had given up on leaving. But he knew his relief wouldn't last long. Things would be different now. In fact he would be lucky if he hadn't lost all of her trust.

"What the hell is going on!?" Lex tossed the lamp that sat on the corner of his desk and felt a moments of satisfaction as he shattered against the waall. "Are they dead?"

"No sir." Charles Preston shook his head and tapped away at his PDA. "It appears that they are in critical condition."

"Get rid of them. I don't need that little tramp coming back at me with this because these idiots got laid up in the hospital." Lex paced for a moment then stopped. "How did the Green Arrow know and is he aware of Project Akeso?"

"We have no reason to believe that he is, but we have yet to determine what he was doing there." Charles responded and continued to respond to his phone messages.

"What are you doing on that damn thing?" Lex said with a frown, momentarily forgetting about his troubles.

"Trying to coordinate. I think we may have lost the Green Arrow but I am trying to get some confirmation as to Chloe Sullivan's location."

"She's with Queen. That's where she is." Lex looked around for something else to toss then focused on Charles again. "Where is he?"

"Not sure. It appears he may be in his townhouse, but it appears his windows are equipped with some kind of shielding." Charles sighed and dropped the phone in his pocket. "They're on watch and the three in the hospital are being taken care of. Still no definite location on Chloe Sullivan."

"She's with him. I guarantee you Queen is working with that damn Green Arrow." Lex breathed deeply and took a seat behind his desk. "I want her. When I get her I'm going to figure out what exactly she has to do with Project Akeso and then I am going to make her regret she ever met me. In the process maybe even get a little revenge on Queen."

For a couple of hours Chloe tossed and turned, going in and out of asleep. She had taken up residence in Oliver's guest room for a couple of weeks when he first brought her to Star City, but the bed wasn't familiar any longer. She had grown accustomed to her own place. Noise coming from outside of her room made her breath hitch in her throat but she immediately tried to console herself with the thought that Oliver's place was practically impenetrable. Which mean it was Oliver moving around. For a few moments she debated on whether to stay in bed or not. Finally, she sat up and headed to the door. After padding down the hallway she emerged to find him moving around the kitchen, minus his shirt. In all his stealthy glory he had no idea she was standing there. "Oliver."

He spun at the sound of Chloe's voice. Even though he had thought of nothing but her since their argument, seeing her again made it all worse. "Hey."

Even though she still had nothing but questions and was frustrated beyond belief with him she couldn't help but let her eyes flick over his bare torso.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Oliver placed his glass into the sink and studied her face to determine is she was still angry with him.

"I tried." She expected him to apologize but he said nothing.

"I'm going back to bed." She seemed a little stricken by his words but it was better that he left. There was no way he would be able to explain himself and he couldn't stand the hurt look on her face any longer. Just as he walked past her and he thought he was home free her small hand grabbed his wrist.

"Oliver." He stopped but didn't turn to face her. His eyes wouldn't even meet hers. "What is going on with you? You won't answer any of my questions and you have just been acting really strange lately. You're not yourself anymore." Nothing she was saying seemed to sway him though. She had only two options, give up or push on further. Chloe opted for the later.

Chloe was standing in front of him suddenly, eyes looking up at him hard and unyielding. "It's nothing Chloe." It was a lame excuse but he was fresh out of excuses with her. Instead of even trying to convince her, he attempted to side step her but she blocked him and put a hand against his chest.

"I mean…" She wasn't even as concerned about what he was keeping from her. At that point she was more worried about him. "Just tell me something. Maybe there is something I can do?"

Even if you did share his burden with her it wouldn't do anything to eliminate the situation he had found himself in. There was no way to change his mission and he knew by now nothing he did would change his growing attachment to her. "I don't think so." Even as he tried to step around her again she was in front of him. Her hand still rested on his chest but this time they were much closer.

He didn't try to move away from her again and they just continued to stand there, the only movement was his chest moving under her hand. "Ollie."

At first he wasn't sure why she had spoken out his name. It was only until he found her face only inches from his own did he understand. "I can't Chloe. I'm sorry." This time when he stepped away from her she didn't stop him.

Even when his door closed Chloe was still standing there. Whatever that was between them had always remained unspoken and neither one of them had ever acted on it. Technically nothing was going on between with them. So why did she feel like she wanted to cry?


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: Here it is. All the answers you have been waiting for.

**The Abandoned Hero 7/?**

It was late in the morning when Chloe woke up. There was no sound outside her room and she had the sneaking suspicion that she was the only one there. It would have made sense, Oliver taking off without telling her. If he had, she would have insisted on leaving to. Once she had exited the guest room it didn't take long for her answer. A note was taped to the door.

_Had some work to do. I won't be gone long. I called everyone in; they should be arriving in a couple of hours. That includes boyscout. Do me a favor and stay in._

_Oliver_

By the team she could only assume he meant the Justice League. Chloe surveyed the townhouse and quickly realized he had locked her in again. It was a nice prison, but a prison none the less. He was taking quite a lot of liberties with her life and she'd had enough. She had two options. Try to get out of there, or try find out what the hell was going on. In the end she decided she needed answers.

Chloe had spent a little while searching his computer but she knew from the beginning that probably would be a waste of time. He knowingly wouldn't leave anything on there. Next, she started searching the townhouse. As much as she hated poking about his personnel office it didn't stop her. Considering he had her locked up in his townhouse she figured she had the right. Yet still nothing turned up. Her last stop was his Green Arrow room. She had purposely left that for last figuring it would hold nothing of interesst. There was nothing much in there besides his gear and his work out equipment. On one of the tables laid a couple of bows and arrows. Then she saw his glasses. Her stomach clenched in anticipation and she held her breath. How many times had he used his glasses to record video of a site? Fearing he would somehow come home any minute she snatched them up and ran out the room.

It had only taken her moments to get his glasses hooked up to the computer. Was there nothing on them and was that why he left them out or did he really just forget?

It wasn't long before she had rewound the video to before he entered her building. It was when he pulled up to her street that she starting watching. As she watched the greenish video and followed Oliver's path up the building across the street she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing there. He didn't seem in that much of a rush so he couldn't have known about the men after her. What the hell was he doing there? When he reached the roof a man dressed in fully black was kneeling down, looking strait at her building. As the audio began she turned up the volume.

"_Jamison, status."_

There was a short pause which Chloe suspected was someone responding.

"_Proceed with caution. We suspect she may be under heavy guard."_

Oliver than began to move closer then stopped.

"_Yes Mr. Luthor. They're moving in now. Project Akeso is underway."_

After that, Oliver knocked the man out and was across the street in moments. At that point she turned it off and sat there in silence. She knew Lex had been involved, but what was Project Akeso? After shaking off her initial shock she began searching Oliver's computer again. With something to work with now she might have better luck.

After almost an hour of searching though she hung her head in defeat, nothing. He had to know something about it though. If he hadn't he would have questioned her, ask her for help to discover what Project Akeso was. That only led her to believe that he did know what it was and didn't want her to know. With slight annoyance Chloe tapped her nails at the desk and then opened up the internet. With a roll of her eyes she opened up a search engine and typed in "akeso". She felt a little ashamed of herself for falling back on a simple search engine but had already exhausted all of her resources. The first link that popped explained everything.

**ACESO (AKESO): The Greek Goddess of Healing & Curing**

Healing. Chloe ground her jaw and dug her fingernails into her palm, not even wincing at the pain. It was all she could do to stop from throwing something. Then it was as if she was in a movie, because just as she was finally ready to release her anger on something the door opened.

Oliver hardly had time to duck as something flew at this head. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Trying to kill you!" Chloe hoped off the stool and walked towards him.

Thinking she was ready to make a run for it he shut the door, but she didn't make a move for the door and instead stopped in front of him. The flying object he had been able to avoid but not her hand connecting with his face. She'd never been openly angry with him which explained why he just stood there in shock.

"Don't worry, you don't have to ask." Chloe walked back to the computer and grabbed his glasses. "I saw the video from before I was attacked. I have a few questions about what Project Akeso is, but I did figure out what it meant. Goddess of healing and curing." She paused for a moment to see if he would acknowledge anything she just said but he just stood there in silence. "You know don't you!? You know about me! You know I'm meteor infected!"

Denying it would have been stupid. If he did she would only hate him and that would only make his mission harder plus make him miserable. "Yes."

She had suspected he was holding something back but she didn't realize how much. "Why?" He said nothing and that was a first clue that there was something else. "What is Project Akeso?" Still nothing. "Do you know what it is?" Just as she opened his mouth she started again. "I'm warning you Oliver, if you lie to me this is it. I won't stay in Star City. You're protecting me from something but I won't leave my life in the hands of a liar. I'll leave for good."

She would probably leave for good when she found out what he was about to give up. Oliver walked forward and took her hand. "Come on."

Somehow she expected him to throw her in a room and lock her there. But instead he pulled her into his own bedroom. It hadn't been often that she had been in there and she couldn't help surveying the king size bed. It gave her mixed feelings that she knew weren't appropriate. They passed the bed and went into his large walk in closet and didn't stop until they reached the wall. She was about to question him but he released her hand and reached towards the ceiling. He must have done something because the wall slid away to reveal a variety of safes. When he kneeled down on the floor she did the same.

"Watch." Oliver turned the dials and watched her out of the corner of his eye.

10-3-86. Chloe looked up at him as he opened the door. "That's my birthday."

"I know." Oliver pulled out a stack of folder and sat on the floor of the closet. As she sat next to him he opened the top folder. "In case you weren't aware I got stranded on an island about ten years ago. I found where my parents crashed and a letter from her. He held it up to her then laid it back down. "It was mostly telling me goodbye and how much they loved me and were proud of me." Chloe's face seemed to soften at his words. She didn't know much about his time on that island and probably had no idea about him discovering a letter. "Then she mentioned something about the Traveler and Project Akeso. As you know they didn't know who the traveler was. But she and my father knew something the others involved with Veritas didn't They knew the first meteor shower wasn't a mistake. It was sent to infect the people of Smallville for the only one reason, to infect one person with the power to heal Chloe."

"No, Oliver." Chloe shook her head. "People don't plan meteor showers."

"They do if they are from another planet." Oliver took the picture out from underneath the letter and held it. "That wasn't it, she asked me to find a woman name Moira Sullivan. She was the only other one aware of the real purpose of the meteor shower. She also asked me to watch over Moira's daughter, the one infected with the power."

"Oliver, my mom…" Chloe shook her head again. She would have known something. "My mom never said anything."

"Look." He held out the picture he held in his hand. "This is just one of the photos taken by security and the newspaper of my parent's funeral. I've got more if you want to see them."

It didn't take long for her to realize who was in the picture. A black marker had encircled a woman and little girl in the picture. It was her and her mother. "No." Chloe shook her head. "I mean this doesn't make any sense."

"Project Akeso isn't just about you. It was about infecting a human with the power to heal and protect the Traveler, Chloe. Jor-El, Clark's real farther, knew Clark wouldn't be totally invincible. You were infected because Jor-El knew you would befriend Clark and because you'd willingly give your life to save him. Jor-El had counted on that."

She felt used. Chloe would have been angry with Oliver if she wasn't so angry with the rest of the world. "So," Chloe began shakily, not sure if she was prepared for the answer, "that's why you brought me here. To keep me safe, in case something happens to Clark."

There was the hurt he had been dreading for a very long time. His roll in it all had made him miserable, but he didn't know how it felt to be used in the way she had been. "No. I want to help Clark, but my mother asked me to protect you. Not force you to save Clark's life. There intention was to save the traveler. But they don't know you." The hurt in her face had been replaced by sadness. The tears that had begun pooling in hers spilled over onto her pale cheeks. "I'm just here to keep you safe. What you do with your life is up to you." Against his better judgment he reached a hand up and wiped the tears away. "Chloe, I'm sorry. I just, I didn't know how to tell you." She didn't seem as angry as he had at firsts feared. With caution, he reached out for her. When she didn't protest and scooted next to him he wrapped her in his arms.

Chloe buried her face in his chest and cried softly. It had always been such a comfort to know that Clark was strong. But did even Jor-El predict his downfall. What would it take to heal someone like Clark. She had never thought about that. "I don't like dying. I don't know what would happen if I healed Clark." She sobbed into his chest knowing that if it came down to it she would do it. She'd have no choice. Clark had the ability to save thousands of people. How could she not give her life for her friend?

"That won't happen." Oliver kissed her hair and leaned his head back against the wall. Neither one of them knew what was going on between them, but he knew one thing, he couldn't lose her.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Abandoned Hero 8/?**

Notes: Two more chapters left. It is finally almost over. Hope everyone has been enjoying it. I can almost assure you it will be finished this week. Probably in the beginning of the week.

"As soon as I heard from you I began some research." Victor begun and took his seat in front of the computer. "I'm surprised Watchtower didn't beat me to it."

Oliver ignored the comment about Chloe and joined Victor's side. "What have you got?"

"Before those guys disappeared from the hospital they were found with some identification. The names on the badges were fake, but the company on them was Star Sky Security. They're business address is down by the river docks." Victor pulled up the schematics on the screen and pointed out the location to Oliver. "Kind of a strange location for a security company. I swung past it on the way here; there were a couple of cars but nothing on them or the building identifying it as a Star Sky Security. I mean even if it doesn't have anything to do with Lex, then we still might find some proof that Lex hired these guys." Victor glanced at Oliver from the corner of his eyes then continued. "This address is also on our list of closed 33.1 facilities."

"Is it one we blew?" AC questioned and stepped forward, peeking over Victor's shoulder.

"No." Victor shook his head. "It was closed before we started blowing them."

Even though Oliver wanted to get to the bottom of why Lex was after Chloe he still felt some hesitation at making a move on him. Normally Oliver wasn't concerned in the least at crossing the boundaries with Lex, but this time he was worried if he pushed, Lex would push back and Chloe would be in the middle.

"Clark is here."

Oliver looked over to Bart who was staring down to the screen that monitored his entrance. Instead of acknowledging him Oliver turned back to Victor. "Let's gear up. Fill Clark in and keep him out of my bedroom." Oliver headed in the direction of his room, not caring about the strange looks the other men gave him. When he opened the door to his room he immediately shut the door and stood there for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the darkened room. The only thing providing light was the flashing of the silent TV. "Are you awake?"

"Yea."

She was curled up under the large comforter, staring strait ahead at the TV. Their emotional encounter earlier had left him feeling a little wary of her. So instead of asking how she was doing or seeing if she needed anything he jumped strait into business. "Victor has a lead. We're going to head out as soon as we're ready. Clark just got here." Her head finally turned towards him but he couldn't see her eyes.

"I don't want to see him." She felt horrible saying so, but she knew she couldn't face Clark just yet.

"I told them not to let him in." Her head nodded then she looked back at the TV. "Chloe, I'm sorry." Her face turned again.

"You already said that." The light from the TV illuminated his face perfectly. It was obvious that something was troubling him.

"I know, but I needed to say it again." After saying his peace he was prepared to finally leave until she shifted into a sitting position, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed, and then standing up. She had only taken a few steps before she was looking up at him.

"You don't have to do this. Go chasing after Lex." But she could see the determination in his face and she knew if he didn't Clark probably would anyway.

"You know I do." Oliver turned to leave again but her hand touched his arm, making his whole body stiffen at her touch. When he turned around she was looking up at him with those wide eyes that made him feel she was bearing her sole to him. It seemed absolutely ridiculous, but he would have sworn she was pleading with him for sommething. He saw her hand move out of the corner of his eye then felt her fingertips touch his cheek.

After her last attempt at affection were rebuffed Chloe approached him a little fearfully this time. He didn't pull away, but he did seem ready to bolt at any moment. Once the inside of her palm laid flat against his smooth cheek she breathed more easily.

"Chloe, I can't…" It was painful to even say so. The last thing he wanted to do was push her away.

"But you want to right?" At first neither one of them moved and then the tables were suddenly turned on her as his head lowered and his hand found a place on her hip to pull her closer.

All of his resolve was slowly beginning to slip away. Her hand slid from his face to around his neck and he felt her body slide against his as she pulled herself against him. "If I knew I wouldn't get hurt when I have to give you up to Clark." Her body went rigid against him and he felt his stomach begin to sink as she drew away from him. The pleasant feeling of her warm body pressed against him was gone leaving him cold and aching inside.

"Oliver, I-."

"_Oliver get out here! Now!"_

It was Clark, and there would be no stopping him if he decided to come. "Chloe I've got to go."

"It's fine." Chloe said and took a few steps back. He stood there for a few moments, seeming as if he wished to say something, but eventually turned and left. As she crawled back into his bed and hugged his pillow she shed a few more tears in addition to the ones she had earlier. If that was what was holding him back then she understood now. It was touching in a way that he wouldn't be able to share her with Clark. That he was fearful of being with her because he might lose her. But it also meant there was no hope for them.

"Where is she?" Clark stepped forward as Oliver exited the door. When he noticed the darkened room and the flicker of the TV he nodded to Oliver's bedroom. "Is she in there?"

"Yes, and she's sleeping." Oliver lied. He couldn't very well tell Clark that Chloe didn't want to see him. Chloe wasn't the only one that would be hurt if the truth came out. As much as Oliver wanted to resent Clark he couldn't. Oliver knew if Clark could change things for Chloe he would and he would at least ask her not to risk her life to heal him if it came down to it. The problem was that Chloe wouldn't listen.

They stood staring at one another for a few silent moments. The other men in the room stood at the outside, waiting for one of them to strike. There was a change in Oliver's attitude towards Chloe, Clark could see it. He was protecting her. "Alright. But I want to see her when I get back. It was bad enough I had to make Lois stay behind."

Oliver nodded. Chloe wouldn't be able to avoid him forever. At least he'd been able to keep Lois at bay. She still had no clue about Chloe's power and the last thing he needed was for Lois to see the tension between Chloe and himself.

"Victor filled me in. Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

Oliver felt a small bit of relief that they were finally back to business. Business was good, he could deal with that. "No. But I don't have a good feeling about this. Bart, you're staying behind." When the young man opened his mouth Oliver held his hand up. "I'm not screwing around Bart. I need someone here with Chloe. If we find out something and need to get her out of then at least you'll be here to do it. Plus, I need someone on the other end." It should have been Chloe, but Oliver knew she would be sitting out of this one. When Bart nodded Oliver turned back to Clark. "I have one other concern. Lex knows the Green Arrow rescued Chloe and I'm sure he suspects she is staying here. He has to at least suspect I am in league with the Green Arrow, even if he doesn't know that I am the Green Arrow."

It not only created a dangerous situation for Oliver but one for Chloe as well. "If he does, then Chloe may not even be safe with you."

Clark's assumption drew out the worry that had already been brewing inside Oliver. He'd already thought of that and it only made him angry to hear Clark voice it out loud. Oliver was supposed to protect her; he didn't want to know that it was his alter ego that was going to finally put her in danger. "I need to know for sure. Let's get ready to go."

* * *

"_Boy scout in." Clark's voice crackled over the earpiece._

Oliver took his cue and made his entrance through one of the upper windows. Victor and AC were most likely doing the same. Oliver stood warily in the large loading area. Empty crates and tables were toppled over, littering the floor, but besides that there was nothing there. It was possible not all of the facility was in use but so far it didn't look to promising. "Anything?" After receiving all negative answers Oliver continued on. "Impulse, where to now?" No response. "Impuls?."

"_Continue towards the back of the loading area. There will be a hallway. Follow it and make you're first right. It will lead to a couple of offices. Aquaman and Cyborg, continue in the same direction your heading in now, you'll meet each other head on. Head down to the basement. Boyscount, x-ray for any evidence of recent activity."_

That wasn't Bart. "Copy Watchtower." Although he wasn't out of the woods yet, Oliver found himself able to relax at the sound of her voice on the other end. They all continued their search for some time. Aquaman and Cyborg were the first to report in, proclaiming the small basement held nothing but empty boxes. Clark also soon came across his earpiece reporting no sign of anything besides a few pieces of furniture. Oliver had long ago examined the empty offices and had been directed by Chloe to another room, which at some point appeared to hold some medical equipment but whatever was there was long gone. "Everyone meet at the rally point. Abort the mission." Chloe's voice followed his, directing everyone were to exit. "Arrow out."

* * *

Oliver was grateful that because of his bike he was forced to return on his own. It gave him a few moments to collect his thoughts. Their mission had given him nothing but more frustration. If they didn't get to Lex soon Oliver had no idea what he was going to do with Chloe. As much as he hated to think about it he finally began considering the though of sending her away. She wasn't safe with him or with Clark. Perhaps the best thing would be to hide her somewhere. The problem would be not just convincing her of that but convincing himself also.

By the time Oliver had returned there was no sign that the others had arrived yet so he made the ride up by himself. He was a little relieved to be back first. Clark was going to want answers and Oliver really needed to talk to Chloe first. The doors slid open and at first look everything appeared okay except for the fact that there was no sign of Bart or Chloe. Chloe could have escaped back to his room, but Bart….. Oliver glanced around and found the younger man lying on the floor. Oliver rushed forward and dropped to his side. "Bart!" There was no response but after checking the boys pulse he was assured Bart was still alive. Oliver glanced around nervously and stood up. "Chloe!" No response. As he ran through his place, throwing open doors and screaming her name he steadily became more panicked.

"Oliver."

The voice wasn't Chloe's though. Oliver spun around to find Clark, with AC and Victor standing just behind him. Before he could respond a groan broke the silence and Bart stirred. Oliver dropped to the ground at Bart's side and pulled him up. "What happened?"

Bart scooted back and rested his head against the table behind him, trying to get his bearings and move past the pain in his head. "They got in somehow." Bart squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again and did his best to focus on Oliver. "Chloe." For the first time, he forgot about his head and looked around. "They took her."

Oliver bolted to his computer and began typing away furiously. Clark was already by his side.

"Do you now where she is?" Clark asked him, his voice hard and slightly panicked.

"I installed a tracking device on one of her rings a few months back. She didn't know about it." It only took moments for her location to come up. "Here." Oliver turned away from the computer and grabbed his bow from where he dropped it at Bart's side. "We're leaving."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Abandoned Hero 9/?**

Notes: Sorry everyone for the update taking so long. I though I would have finished it WEEKS ago. I felt onto the wagon called the **Twilight** wagon and well it has taken up some of my time. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I'm predicting two more chapters and it will be over.

* * *

Chloe had struggled since her capture, hoping to be freed. Not only had she worried for her own safety but she worried for Bart's and she also worried for Oliver. If Oliver was as committed to keeping her safe as he seemed then he would know doubt find her.

Currently, she was residing in what seemed to be a very expensively decorated room. There were a few side tables, a couple of sofas, and a coffee table. It didn't appear to be a room normally in use so Chloe could only assume it was one room in what was most likely a large house. Lex's house if she had to guess. At least he hadn't brought her to one of his facilities, but that probably wasn't far off.

Lex hadn't made an appearance yet, but the two men who had abducted her still remained and another man, dressed in a neat suit sat comfortably across from her, tapping away at his phone. For a while she just sat there, arms bounded behind her, waiting in silence for something to happen until she finally screamed. "What he hell is going on!? If someone finds me here all of you are in big trouble." She grounded out angrily.

"Oh," Charles looked up innocently, "you mean your friend the Green Arrow and his little group of meteor freaks, or perhaps your friend Clark? I can assure you Miss. Sullivan that they will not be finding us here."

His words caused her to worry a bit, but she'd been in trouble numerous times to know that between Clark super powers and Oliver's expensive toys that one of them would be able to find her. "Yea right. So where is your boss? Because I know it wasn't you who orchestrated this?"

"I can assure you that it was I who orchestrated this." Charles stood up, a little affronted at her assumption that he would not have been able to pull it all off. "But it was Mr. Luthor who gave the order."

Chloe snorted. "Yes, I'm sure Lex did." She shook her head. "Mr. Luthor." She mumbled under her breath.

"I think it would probably be in your best interest to cooperate with Mr. Luthor and give him the upmost respect. I can assure you that he will not be putting up with any foolishness."

This time Chloe rolled her eyes. "Are you serious?" Obviously this guy didn't know anything. Chloe had been fighting Lex for years; she wasn't just going to roll over now. The door finally opened to reveal Lex followed by another man. "Surprise, surprise."

"I didn't expect it to be." Lex stopped a far distance from her, knowing if he got to close he would be tempted to choke her. "You don't know the trouble I had getting past Oliver's security. It looks like he might need an upgrade though."

"I'll be sure to let him know."

"Don't hold your breath." Lex nodded his head to the man at his side. "Let's skip the small talk Chloe. I think we know each other well enough don't you? I want you to meet one of my employees." Lex held his hand out to the man at his side. "You don't need to know his name but I can tell you that he is meteor infected like you. His ability has made him very useful to me though. He has the ability to read minds." Her eyes widened and Lex couldn't help but feel pleasure. "I don't need to exhaust all of my resources to discover why you are so important to Queen." Lex held out his hand towards Chloe. "You may proceed."

There were so many things that flashed through Chloe's mind as the strange young man walked towards her. Clarks identity, her powers, Oliver, Green Arrow, Project Akeso, Bart, Victor, AC, Lois, Lionel Luthor, her mother. So many things that Lex didn't know about, that he didn't need to know about. What would happen if he found out? There were no physical sign, such as raising his hand, to make her aware that he had begun. It was the slight pressure in her head, like a headache, and then sudden memories that she suddenly remembered. Things she hadn't though about in years. That was what made her realize he was in her mind. Her shield didn't come up by her own decision, it was panic that caused the lights to surround her body and push him away.

"What is going on?!" Lex screamed and backed away from the circle of light surrounding her.

"I don't know." The young man said and tried again to reach out to her but found nothing. "I'm not doing it. She is. I think she is blocking me."

Chloe could slowly feel the shield beginning to drain her energy, just as it had done the last time she used it. It had been nothing she had attempted to try again at the risk of unknowingly harming herself. She held out as long as possible though, determined to give Oliver and Clark as much time as they needed to find her. Then just as her eyes began to close and she began to lose consciousness she dropped it. As much as she didn't want to be awake for him sifting through her memories she needed to be. She had to know what he discovered.

For a while all of the men in the room stood silent and still, expecting some new presentation of her power, but nothing happen. "Come on!" Lex exclaimed. "What the hell are you waiting for?"

The young man nodded and cautiously approached her again. When she didn't move or even seem very aware of him he reached out again. After a few moments of no fight from her he became more confident and delved in deeper.

"So what did you see?" Lex asked anxiously. It had been almost fifteen minutes before the young man walked away from Chloe.

"She knows quite about the man you call Clark and the woman Lana. Lot's of secrets that she has kept to herself for both of them."

Lex shook his head. "I don't care about Lana. She's gone and I know almost everything I need to know about Clark. You can tell me that later. What else?"

"Project Akeso was initiation by her mother and Oliver Queen's parents to protect her. Her meteor ability is to heal. It does come at a cost though. She always takes whatever she is healing into herself. She has died twice by taking in someone else's death. It would appear that she was purposely infected by an alien named Jor-El so that she would be able to heal her friend Clark." The young man paused for a moment then continued. "It would appear that Oliver Queen has taken up the mission of protecting her."

It all made perfect sense now. Lex was already aware of Oliver's parents' unwillingness to dispose of the Traveler also known as Clark Kent. But he had no idea that they had been so willing to keep him alive. Of course Oliver would continue something they started.

"That isn't it." From what little the young man knew about Lex Luthor's enemies he was aware of the fact that both Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow were a thorn in his side. "Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow."

So many things flashed through Lex's mind at that revelation. It was as if he was finally completing some puzzle that he was always missing the pieces to. That would also explain the Green Arrow rescuing Chloe the other night and then her ending up at Oliver's. He laughed and shook his head. "Which means that he and wonder boy will be here at any moment."

"One more thing that you mind find useful." He added and waited to receive Mr. Luthor's attention. "I think there may be something between the woman and Oliver Queen. It does appear that she has feelings for him and from what I have seen of her memories he also cares for her but has been resistant to act on them out of the fear she may have to heal Clark Kent one day and lose her life."

Lex didn't even hear the bit about Clark and Oliver's resistance. All that he could think about was why every woman he had ever met had the inability to resist every hero they ever met. What made it even worse was that he hated both Oliver and Chloe with a passion. Not only had Oliver Queen been the perfect, handsome, charming rich boy, but now somehow he had taken a liking to Chloe Sullivan. Why? That's what he wanted to know. Why had Oliver taken a liking to that annoying, nosy reporter? She was cute he supposed but she didn't have the exotic dark beauty of Lana. And although Lois Lane was just as annoying and nosy she was much more eye catching and enticing then Chloe. Chloe was nothing, just nothing and yet Oliver Queen had risked everything to keep her alive and seemed to be falling for her.

Lex bounded forward, grabbed Chloe's arms, and yanked her up. "So Chloe tell me. Besides Oliver Queen being the Green Arrow and bent on making my life hell what is going on between the two of you. I have no doubt that he is going to come in here full force to rescue you. Not only because it seems he had made it his mission to do so but because he cares for you doesn't he?"

Chloe fought to open her tear filled eyes. She'd seen the memories play out in her mind and heard everything the meteor-infected man told Lex. He knew everything and there was nothing she would be able to do now. It was only a matter of time before Lex had her sent to one of his facilities and tested her powers to the limit until she eventually didn't wake up. Wouldn't they want to know what went on inside her body when she did come to the point of death? "Don't you already know everything?"

"I know enough. But I want to know what it is with you and Queen?" Lex shook her slightly but it didn't alleviate any of his anger towards her. "I mean what is it with you?!" Lex hauled her over to the wall and slammed her into it. She cried out when her head hit the wall and he took a slight amount of pleasure at her pain. "You and Queen have been a thorn in my side for years. I know he will be here."

Suddenly, Lex relaxed and that worried Chloe more than his anger.

"I'm sure it would upset Oliver to come here and find his love broken and ruined wouldn't it?" Lex smiled grimly and took her chin in his hands roughly. "His sweet, sweet Chloe. I wonder what that would do to our beloved hero?"

"There is nothing between me and Oliver." Chloe grounded out. Somehow it did seem to be the truth. Even though Chloe had seen hints from Oliver that he cared for her in a romantic sense she had never been sure.

"Somehow," Lex released her chin and trailed a finger over her jaw and down her chest until he reached the neckline of her shirt, "I don't think so." He curled his finger around the first button and yanked it down roughly, succeeding in ripping her shirt open.

The only thing Chloe had been aware of was the sound of plastic buttons bouncing off of the hard wood floor and the cold air hitting her chest.

"There must be something that Oliver sees," Lex trailed another finger over her shoulder and pulled her bra strap down. "But I'm not sure what."

Finally, Chloe came back to her senses and pulled her foot up and kicked. "Get off of me!" His hands fell away from her but were back on her again, grasping at her bare shoulders, making her stomach clench in disgust. Their struggle continued for a few moments before one of the lackeys assisted Lex in holding her against the wall.

"Now Chloe," Lex pulled his hand back and slapped her across the face, "calm down." She cried out and slumped over. "That's better. Now…" Lex pressed his knee between her legs and stepped forward, "let's see if we can ruin you for Oliver Queen."

"Get off!" Chloe screamed again and bit down on his shoulder with all of her might. She only felt pleasure for a moment as he screamed before he grabbed her head and slammed it back against the wall, hard. Pain was all she felt, it overtook her body and she fell to the ground, the world a blur before her.

Even Lex's pleasure at seeing her pain was short lived. Something shot through his shoulder and he cried out, falling to his knees at the pain.

"If you touch her again Lex, the next one is going through your head." The Green Arrow sneered angrily.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Abandoned Hero 10/?**

Before Chloe had time to move, someone's hands were on her and pulling her away. With her open shirt forgotten she looked over at Oliver, dressed in his Green Arrow gear in complete shock. Then she looked down at Lex, who was struggling to stand. Then other men in the room were passed out cold on the floor. She thought of Clark, thinking it would have been him who'd complete such a large task without being seen but when she looked to her side she found Bart. It was he who had pulled her away. His hand touched her shoulders and she realized that he was laying his jacket over her. Finally, she realized her shirt was torn and pulled the jacket around her.

Lex laughed as he put his hand on the back of the sofa and pushed himself up. "Come on now Queen, you can take the mask off." Once he was standing he surveyed his shoulder and glanced at the small bow in Arrow's hand. "Didn't think you would get here so quickly. I thought I would have more time to ruin her for you."

Oliver dropped the bow and took one step forward to put himself in reaching distance. His hand shot out and he wrapped it around Lex's neck. Lex choked and Oliver couldn't help being a little satisfied. "You will not mention her again." Oliver gave his neck another squeeze, causing Lex to gasp for breath, before throwing him to the ground. While Lex lay on the floor choking, Oliver turned to Chloe. She clung to Bart's jacket tightly around her body and was staring up at him with her tear stained face.

Chloe wanted to go to him and almost did so, when she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye. "No!" A shot rung out. Bart moved but it had been too late. At first Chloe wasn't even sure Lex had hit anything as Bart disarmed him, but then Oliver stumbled and Chloe flew to his side. She wrapped an arm around his waist and tried to hold him up. If he would have fallen she probably would have been of no assistance to him but somehow he still managed to stand.

"Chloe."

Chloe turned her head to spot Clark in the doorway. "Oliver's hurt."

"I'm fine." Oliver ground out through clenched teeth and finally straightened. He winced at the pain in his side but did his best to ignore it. "Watch that idiot." He said, indicating Lex, and turned away to unzip his vest.

"Wait." Chloe moved his hands and did it for him when she noticed him grimace again. As the vest fell open, she pulled it away and spotted the bloody wound on his side. "Clark your jacket." As he shrugged it off she walked around Oliver and spotted another wound on his back. "It went all the way through." She took the jacket from Clark and pressed it against both wounds. Oliver tensed and she looked up at him apologetically. "Is he okay?"

Clark narrowed his eyes and x-rayed the wound. "He's fine. It missed any vital organs."

Chloe sighed in relief. It didn't matter really. If it had hit any vital organs she would have taken care of it. But it was still nice to know he wasn't dying. Oliver's hands then came to her open shirt and pulled it together and she momentarily forgot about his wound. She had lost Bart's jacket in the commotion and had forgotten about her bare chest. Somehow, Oliver hadn't. He closed the shirt around her and when she searched his eyes she could see that same pain there that she had grown so accustomed to.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I should have been here earlier." In fact, she should have never gotten caught. He was supposed to protect her and he couldn't even do that.

"You were here just in time."

"Whoa." Victor skidded into the room followed by AC. "What did we miss."

"This retard about to get his ass kicked." Bart said and gave Lex a shove for good measure.

"Everything's clear." AC said. "You okay Arrow?"

"I'm fine." Oliver grounded out.

"Next time you won't be. Next time I'll make sure I'll kill all of you."

Oliver turned slowly to Lex. He could only take so much before he would break. Forgetting about his wound, forgetting about Chloe, and everyone else in the room, he flew forward, grabbed the gun from Bart's hand, and grabbed Lex by the throat with the other. He slammed the other man into the wall with a satisfying thud and brought the gun to his head. "I've had about enough of you." Oliver grabbed his mask and yanked it off. "Look at me Lex. When I put this bullet in your head I want my face to be the last thing you see." Lex began to speak but Oliver tightened his grip around his neck.

"Oliver no!" Chloe screamed and was at his back. "Please don't."

"Why not?!" Oliver looked at her disheveled appearance and her torn shirt. "Look what he did to you?! What was he about to do?!" Oliver sneered and turned back to Lex and pulled him away from the wall and banged his head against it. "What the hell did you think I was going to do to you for touching her?!" Oliver cocked the gun. It was the only way. Lex would never stop.

"Oliver, Chloe is right." Clark stepped forward.

"No. He's dangerous. And somehow he knows who I am."

Chloe grimaced. What she was about to say probably wouldn't help to save Lex's life but they had to know. "He knows more than that. That man over there." Chloe pointed to one of the unconscious bodies. "He's meteor infected and a mind reader. I tried to use my powers to protect myself, but it didn't matter."

"It's not your fault." Oliver growled out and pushed the barrel of the gun harder into Lex's temple. "Some things you should really leave alone. Ever heard of the phrase curiosity killed the cat Lex?"

"Wait!" Clark exclaimed. He could hear Oliver's heart quicken and knew he was about to pull the trigger. "I can change that." Oliver's heart rate seemed to slow a bit and Clark calmed down himself, but just slightly. "Look, I can erase his memories." Lex tried to talk but it came out as a choking sound as Oliver tightened his grip on his neck. At least Oliver hadn't shot him yet. "All of them. I can make sure none of them remember any of this."

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. "Oliver, just listen to Clark. He can fix everything and no one has to die."

"Shouldn't he die though? How many people has he hurt, how many people has he killed, and how many more people will he add to that?"

"I don't know. But one day he will mess with the wrong person and he'll get what he deserves. But I don't want you to be the one who kills him. You aren't a killer." Chloe waited impatiently as Oliver seemed to think it over. When he lowered the gun her whole body relaxed.

Oliver turned to Clark but didn't release Lex. "Are you telling me the truth? You aren't saying that to stop me from killing him?"

"I swear. Trust me; the last think I would allow is for him to get out of here knowing everything. I know what's in Chloe's head."

Oliver took Clark's word and released Lex. "Your lucky."

After Lex was able to stop coughing he glared at Oliver. "You're going to wish you killed me."

Oliver smirked and raised the gun. "You're going to wish I did too." Then he pulled the trigger.

Lex closed his eyes at the sound but felt nothing. He turned his head and found smoke escaping from the hole in the wall.

"Get her out of here." Clark nodded his head to Chloe. "We'll take care of the rest of this."

Oliver nodded and reached out for Chloe's hand. When she didn't hesitate in threading her fingers through his, he chose to ignore the feelings that were beginning to arise in him again. "Thanks Clark."

"My pleasure." Clark grabbed both sides of Lex's head and frowned. "You should have backed off Lex."

That was the last thing they heard before closing the door behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

Notes: This is the last chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. I lost interest in it for a bit. I hope everyone like it.

The ride back to Oliver's place had Chloe tense the whole time. Oliver insisted he was alright to drive them back on his bike but she didn't have much faith considering he was shot. But they managed to make it back in one piece, even though she thought he should go to the hospital. She would have insisted on a trip to the hospital if she hadn't already made up here mind to heal him when they got back to his home. Luckily, it wasn't a mortal wound. She had too much she wanted to talk to him about to waste over twenty-four hours dead. Just as the door shut behind him she spoke. "Let me heal you."

"No!" He exclaimed and jumped back. "Don't touch me."

"But-." He turned away from her and walked away. "Why?"

"Just don't. I'm well aware of what happens when you heal." He continued to walk away from her but she was close behind him. "Go away."

She could have blown off his reaction to him not wanting her to over extend herself. But there was anger in his voice and something that sounded like disgust. "I can still help you."

"You're not supposed to help me." When he entered his bedroom she was still behind him. Finally, he stopped and spun around. "Go away!"

His booming voice made her jump and she almost shrunk away from him but she forced herself to stand her ground. "No." Her voice was meek and scared compared to his.

"Just-." Oliver squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fist. With an angry shake of his head he opened his eyes again. "Go away."

"What did I do?" she asked. He just shook his head and turned away from her. Without even thinking about the consequences she caught up to him, reached out, and touched his arm. A sharp pain shot through her, causing her to grab her side. She almost fell forward but his hands were on her arms, steadying her.

All the pain in his ribs was gone, but he wasn't grateful. "I told you no."

"What does it matter?" The pain was gone and she thought it wise to step away from him by the look of anger on his face. "You're healed."

"What matters is that if you decide to heal anyone it should be Clark. We don't know much about your power and you don't need to go wasting it by healing a non life-threatening bullet wound." He turned away from her again and finished his walk to the bathroom. He should have thanked her for healing him but he was too angry with her for using her power to say the words.

"I don't belong to Clark! I'm not his personal hospital!" She had been very patient with him up till then. She understood his pain but she couldn't understand his resistance with her. "I healed you because I care about you!"

"Okay, fine, thanks. Now please go away." Oliver pushed his vest off his should and grabbed a towel and wiped away the remaining blood and couldn't help but be a little impressed by the perfect skin that was in the place of were his bullet wound had just been.

"I don't get it."

He stopped, not at her words but the tears he could hear in her voice. It should have been the perfect opportunity to push her away. He could have told her he didn't care for her at all; hat his only goal was to make her safe, nothing else. He couldn't hurt her like that though.

"I mean what did I do?" She didn't even attempt to fight the tears. Maybe if he understood how much he was hurting her he would stop. "You bring me here. Swear you'll protect me. Then all you do is hurt me. The only person I have to trust and rely on now."

Her words were like a knife through his heart. His attempt to push her away hadn't been right; it had been self-preservation. Oliver turned around to face her but refused to let her see how much she was really getting to him. "I'm not trying to hurt you." But that wasn't totally true. If he hurt her then she would leave him alone.

"I don't understand." She took a couple of steps and when he started to step around her she grabbed his arm. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Oliver stopped in mid stride and looked down at her and then continued on to the bedroom. "You shouldn't be in here." They had been alone before but usually it was in his kitchen or the living room. Not in his bedroom, standing so close.

He didn't leave the bedroom to her relief but instead was trying to dig some clothes out of his dresser. "Why?" Her tears had stopped and now her heart was pounding in her chest.

Oliver stopped his search for clothes and turned to her. "Because it would be better for both of us if you left." Oliver needed her to leave on her own because the last thing he would be able to do was make her.

"Better for you maybe."

"Chloe." Oliver sighed then tried again. "You don't even know what is going on here."

Chloe took a few steps to close the distance between them. "Then tell me." He looked away from her and she touched his chest. Somehow that gesture got her what she wanted. He was looking straight at her. "Please."

He grasped her wrist and pulled it away. As he did so her fingers trailed down his chest briefly then her touch was gone. "I'm trying to keep this simple. I protect you."

"And that's it?" He hadn't released her wrist and continued to hold it gently at his side, forcing her to step forward. "That's all we are?"

They both knew now what was going on. There was no point in dancing around it. His last resort was to make her understand. "No, your right. That isn't all we are. But that has to be it. If I'm going to risk my life to protect you and have to turn you over to Clark every time he is in mortal danger than that has to be it."

"What does Clark have to do with it?" Chloe asked softly, trying to coax more out of him.

"Because I don't like the thought of having to turn over someone I care about so they can give their life for someone else. I don't want it to be any harder then it already is." His voice was raspy with raw emotion. It was almost painful for him to lay it all out there for her. To admit he was too scared to be with her because it hurt him to see her give herself up for Clark. To know that in the end it was all for Clark.

"I'd give my life for you." He didn't say anything to her but seemed to be studying her. "Ollie, don't do this."

She was standing there waiting with him, pleading with him. For so long he'd felt himself becoming more attached to her and when he finally decided to pull away it was to late. "You don't know what you're asking. This is harder than you know. You've known me for a couple of years. I've known you for almost a decade."

"It doesn't matter." Chloe brought her free hand up to his chest and rested it there.

He wished she was right, but it mattered to him. It was hard. "Chloe…"

"I don't know how hard it is for you. But I know this is making me miserable. I don't know how it's going to make you feel but if you keep pushing me away I won't be able to take it Oliver." His presence had become so ingrained in her life the past couple of months she wasn't sure what she would do without him. "I can't be around you if you're just going to be my bodyguard. I'd rather just go back to Smallville."

He'd only ever thought of keeping her at arms length; never had he considered her being away from him. The thought of her leaving permanently made him almost as fearful as the thought of her giving her life for Clark. As much as he wanted to keep her away he couldn't fathom the thought of her leaving. Her hand suddenly slid up his chest and rested on his shoulder. Unconsciously he leaned forward but stopped himself only inches from her lips.

"Don't stop." Chloe whispered. It would have been so easy for her to close the space between them. She was more than willing to convince him but she needed to know he was ready to take the firsts step. "Please." Her voice was pleading and probably a little pathetic but she didn't care.

Oliver brought up his free hand and threaded it through her blond hair. Their eyes met again for a moment before he looked back down to her lips and kissed her. As their lips met hers hand tightened on his shoulder and she gasped into his mouth.

Chloe pulled him closer with her hand on his shoulder and attempted to raise herself to his level but it was difficult to stand on her toes. It was his arm wrapping around her waist, holding her tightly against him, that held her up.

"Maybe we should…" Oliver began to pull away from her but her hands were on his face and pulling his lips back to hers.

"Don't stop." Chloe whispered breathlessly. She slid her hands over his shoulders and into his hair. His hands slid under her shirt and the jacket that covered her body. Hoping to urge him on she arched into his body as she suddenly began to ache for the contact of her bare skin against his own. At first she wanted to wait for him to make the move. His hands continued to skim over her bare back, always brushing over her bra but never reaching for the clasp it was maddening. Finally, she'd had enough, released his neck, and reached for the zipper of her jacket.

Oliver heard the sound of the zipper and pulled away to glance down. Her chest was now exposed as the jacket and torn short opened to him. It wasn't even the site of her bare chest that got to him, it was the torn shirt. "Chloe…" He grabbed both the jacket and shirt in his hands and looked back up at her. "I can't stand looking at that shirt." He slowly slid both off of her arms and she aided him in the process. When the offensive clothing was off of her he threw it to the side and brought a hand up to her bruised cheek. "I could still kill him."

"It doesn't matter right now." She whispered gently and brought her hands up to cradle his face. It took only a moment before she was back in arms. His lips were on hers again and this time there was no hesitation as he kissed her and buried his hands in her hair. The arm around her waste tightened and then she felt him began to pull her forward as he stepped back. His body lowered to sit on the side of the bed and even with her still standing they were actually close to the same height. Chloe leaned forward to kiss him again but he stopped her with his hands on her arms. "What?"

Instead of responding Oliver trailed his hands down her bare arms, over her hands, and down her bare thighs, his eyes following the trail all the way down. Gently, he pulled her closer to him and looked back up at her. "Are you sure you mean it, when you say you don't want me to stop?"

With his hands clamped on her thighs and their close proximity she wasn't sure how she could have said no. Oliver had never really had any physical contact with her. Perhaps he had been careful not to. Now that he was finally giving her what she wanted there was no chance of her stopping him. "Please don't." For a moment he didn't say anything and didn't move. Then his hands slid back up her body, over her backside, and up her back until they came to clasp of her bra. This time he didn't ask her again. The bra relaxed around her and instead of taking it off of her like she thought he would he placed a chaste kiss just were her breast was exposed. Chloe released a shaky breath as he slowly lowered her bra and kissed her again. The edge of her bra just rested on her hardened nipples and just as she began to get anxious for his touch he lowered her bra down her arms and took once nipple in his mouth.

Oliver was well aware of her pleasure as she gasped and threaded her fingers through his hair, grasping it lightly. He scrapped his teeth over her nipple as he released it and turned his head to provide the other breast the same attention. He was once again honored with another gasp as her fingers tightened in his hair and pulled his head closer. As much as he was intent on giving her pleasure his own body was beginning to ache for the feel of her. He wrapped one hand around her knee and brought it over his leg. She seemed to get the idea because she brought the other leg over his and straddled his lap.

Because of the new position Oliver was forced to release her breast. At first she was disappointed, but once she felt his body pressed against hers and the pressure begin to build inside of her she ground herself down onto him. The feeling of his bare chest against hers and his body between her legs seemed to put her into a lustful fog. Any logical thoughts had flown from her mind and the only thing she could think of was some way of getting closer to him. His hands were on her hips pulling her against him hard, causing her to ache even more for him.

"I can still stop." Oliver mumbled against her ear before he took it in his mouth. Even as he was giving her the option to stop he had his hands on her breasts again.

"No." Chloe whimpered out as he pinched one of her hardened nipples.

"Are you sure?" She pushed down against his hardening penis and released a shaky breath. For some reason he didn't think she was going to say yes.

"Yes!" Chloe yelled irritably then yanked his head from her neck with her hands and kissed him. If he asked her one more time she was going to scream. She was suddenly tossed to the side and landed on her back. He was above her, nestled between her legs, and looking very, very serious.

"Don't say I didn't offer."

After that he took no more convincing. There was no hesitation when he rid her of her pants. His fingers slid her panties off painfully slow but he never once stopped. Chloe on the other hand struggled with his leather pants. A soft chuckle drew her attention away from the hidden buckle. "What?"

"You growled." Oliver brushed her hands away and made quick work of his pants. Her hands were on his, pushing his pants down even faster. As he kissed a trail down her neck and over her breasts she was pulling his head back up and wrapping her legs around his waist. "We can go slow Chloe."

"I don't want slow." All she had wanted was him. Foreplay could wait till later. At that moment she needed him inside of her.

Before he could even try to convince her otherwise one of her hands were wrapped around him and pulling him closer. When he touched her wet heat he dropped his head and groaned. "Chloe."

"Please." The last thing she wanted was to wait. It seemed that all she had done up to now was wait for him, and she wouldn't wait any longer.

"Slow later then." She already had him positioned all it took was a gentle push and he was in. As he sunk himself in deeper she gasped underneath him. The small hand that had encircled him now clung to his back.

Even as he filled her to the brim she tightened her legs around him, drawing him in deeper but he pulled away again making her whimper at not just the loss of him but the movement inside of her. Then just as quickly as he pulled out of her he was in again. Then again and again; but never harder or faster. Obviously he didn't really understand how much she really needed this. "Oliver…"

His name was a plea on her lips as she arched up into him and threw her head back. Oliver would have preferred to have her for hours, but it was quickly becoming clear to him she would have none of it. He'd been used to making himself wait, never giving in though, she hadn't. "What do you want?" Before she could even speak he pushed hard and deep into her. She gasped, dropped her arms from his back, and clung to the sheets. As he did it again her body bowed underneath him. "Tell me."

She would have, if he wasn't making it impossible to speak.

"I could slow down if you like."

Now he was teasing her. Not for fun, she had a feeling he wanted her to beg for it. She felt just a little foolish but her fear of him slowing down out weighed everything else. "No. Harder." Hopefully, that would be the last time she would have to speak. He thrust into her one more time then grabbed her hands from where they clung the sheets of his bed and raised them above her head, holding them there. Just as she was starting to feel foolish, he thrust into her again. Even as she cried out he entered her again, just as hard, not giving her a moment to recover. This time he wasn't holding back. Each time he let go more and more, moving faster and harder inside of her.

Oliver had lost all ability to speak and think. He dropped his face into the crook of her neck, praying that she would reach her peak soon because he wasn't sure how much longer he would last. The next time around would be easier, but this it wasn't.

Finally, when Chloe thought that she could take no more it hit her. She arched her body into him, he entered her again, and she screamed, her back straining and her eyes tightly shut as her orgasm hit her.

Oliver thrust into her only a few more times before he released himself into her with a groan. At first he didn't move, only used what energy he did have to keep the majority of his weight off of her body. A few thoughts were running through his mind at that moment. Some part of him was relieved that he'd finally gotten what he wanted, ecstatic even. He would have been a liar if he said he never thought about her in the physical sense. Then the inevitable came. All the reasons that he had given her before about staying away were running through his head again.

"You're not going to take off on me now." Chloe ran her hands over his back. It was slick with sweat, but she didn't mind. He raised himself up on his arms and looked down at her. She could see that old doubt back in his eyes. "I know what you're thinking."

"I'm trying not to." It was the truth. His instincts told him this was a bad idea, but he didn't think he could do the sensible thing anymore, it was too hard. "But even if walking away was the right thing to do I don't think I could do it anymore." He brought his hand up and gently brushed away the hair clinging to her face. The bruise there was evident again and he could feel that old anger pulling at him again, but he pushed it away. It would do no good to get angry just then. Oliver pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I should have asked earlier, but how do you feel?"

"My head hurts a little, but besides that I'm fine." He rolled off of her and she watched as he landed on his side. She turned on her side to face him and waited patiently for some response. By the thoughtful look on his face she knew he was thinking about something. "What is it?"

"I don't like the idea that you need to be the one to heal Clark." She opened her mouth to speak but he pressed two of his fingers over her lips. "Wait. I didn't want this to happen." Oliver settled his hand on her bare hip. It gave him some comfort to know that he could touch her. "It makes things harder. But I don't want you to leave, and I know I can't leave you."

Chloe brought her hand up to his face and cradled it gently. "I don't want to leave either."

"So you'd stay here?" For the time that she was in danger staying with him seemed the most logical situation, but now that Lex was taken care of he wasn't so sure if she would stay.

"As long as you want me." His hand traveled over her waist and pulled her closer to him with his arm around her.

"I want you." He pushed her onto her back and rolled on top of her.

Every nerve on her body was still on edge. When he settled between her legs her body shuddered.

"Over." Oliver laid a kiss on her neck. "Over." He pressed a kiss on her chest. "And over again." This time he flicked his tongue over her nipple and sucked on it.

Chloe gasped and arched up into him. "I think I can accommodate that."

As much as he wanted to continue he knew what she had been through. So instead of making his way down her body he brought himself back up and kissed her.

When he pulled away she was slightly disappointed.

"As much as I hate to say this, you need to sleep." He pressed one more kiss to her forehead and rolled off of her.

When he stood up she panicked. "Where are you going?"

"Hey." He sat back on the bed and pushed her down gently. "To the living room. He brushed her hair out of her face and pulled the blankets over naked body. "I'm going to cancel some appointments for the next couple of days. I want to make sure this thing with Lex is taken care of and make sure your okay. Alright?"

Chloe nodded. She watched him silently as he stood up and pulled some shorts on. As he opened the door to leave she spoke. "You're not going to leave right? I don't just mean now."

He turned around to her and looked at her. Over the past few years he'd grown so attached to her. She had no idea how hard it had been for him to watch her so much but never able to reach out to her. Leaving her was impossible. "Never."


End file.
